Cross Edge: Deleted Scenes
by Tiger5913
Summary: New Installment: Set Alpha ! Revealing little hidden aspects of our favorite warriors... ! A collection of 100 word drabbles, based on the 13 drabbles setup of the LJ Community. Main Pairing: Ayatane x Shurelia; Others: YorkMiko, LynerAurica, ZelosMeu


7/23/09

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Lyner, Ayatane, Aurica, etc. don't belong to me, although if they did, then there would have been a lot more romantic scenes in the game featuring all my favorite couples.

Dedication: God, my parents, my fans, fellow gamers, NIS America for creating the game and bringing all of these awesome characters together, and especially to my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, Musashi Sanada, Francisco, Ariescelestial, and all of you other wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: AngelOfTheHealingLight for writing that cute York x Miko story and should write more of those - if I knew Chaos Wars, I'd read your other fics too, but alas, I've never played that game.

**Cross Edge: Deleted Scenes 13 Drabbles**

**Installment: Set Alpha**

**By Tiger5913**

Cross Edge Drabble #1 - Forgetfulness, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

Lyner glanced at his newly recovered friend with some awe, and Ayatane merely smiled in return. He was being truthful; he hadn't forgotten the girls.

...He just didn't remember them completely.

But all three seemed comfortable with him, and gravitated toward Lyner with ease and familiarity.

The silver-haired swordsman was content to stand in the background and listen to them converse, his gaze intently focused on the delicate Lady Shurelia.

Did they have some sort of relationship prior to being transported to this strange new world?

It wasn't something he knew; rather, it was a powerful sensation that he felt.

Cross Edge Drabble #2 - Running Away, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

The hoard of monsters took the group by surprise, and the girls were quickly ushered away while the two swordsman stayed behind to fend off the malicious creatures.

Although York was somewhat of a battle freak, he seemed willing to relinquish the present fight to protect Miko.

Aurica sent a look of obvious concern to Lyner before she reluctantly followed the others.

Shurelia lingered for a few seconds, prompting Ayatane to urge, "Please follow them, Lady Shurelia."

After a pause, she nodded.

"Come back safely." It was a command rather than a request.

He smiled gently. "Of course, Lady Shurelia."

Cross Edge Drabble #3 - Sunsets, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

Being the experienced warriors they were, Lyner and Ayatane often volunteered to take the longest guard shifts while their comrades slept.

On one particular occasion, the silver-haired swordsman was keeping watch alone. His best friend had gotten injured in a recent fight, and Aurica was attentively tending to his wounds, persuading him to get adequate rest for the night.

A shifting noise coming from behind caught his attention, and Ayatane turned to see Shurelia stepping out of her tent.

He greeted her, and watched as she walked right over to his side.

"You shouldn't be guarding alone," she explained simply.

Cross Edge Drabble #4 - Make Believe, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

As his memories slowly returned, Ayatane wondered just how accurate they were, and whether or not any of them happened to be figments of his imagination.

He wasn't blind. He saw how the girls from their world fawned over Lyner. In fact, he seemed to remember all three of them vying for his attention at one point or another, although the blond knight clearly favored his bond with Aurica. Even calm and analytical Shurelia wasn't immune to his charismatic personality, which Ayatane keenly noticed.

But no matter how he felt, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his best friend's happiness.

Cross Edge Drabble #5 - Blind, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

After Etna threw out the question, Aurica and Misha both stared at Shurelia intensely, wondering how she would answer.

When she revealed that she loved bunnies, all eyes were on her in surprise and bewilderment. For Etna, the answer had just reinforced her belief that humans were completely bizarre.

Admittedly, Aurica was relieved that Lyner's name hadn't slipped out, and yet she wondered if Shurelia really and truly did not know how a certain knight felt toward her.

The girls finally turned their attention to someone else, and Shurelia hid a small smile while furtively petting a cute stuffed bunny.

Cross Edge Drabble #6 - Old Sayings, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

Shurelia had gotten lost so many times on her own that the rest of the group was beginning to grow used to it. Her closest friends still worried and fretted over her whereabouts, while a few certain party members were openly impatient with the reoccurrence.

"Damn! That broad needs a tracking device," Zelos complained when she was finally found, and then he quickly ducked to avoid Meu's sword swing.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Misha gushed to her ally in relief.

_Hmm. 'Out of sight, out of mind,' indeed._ Ayatane mentally noted with a hint of irony in his smile.

Cross Edge Drabble #7 - Weird, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

His protective nature regarding Shurelia was obvious, but no one thought to call him out on it until a certain crass gunman quipped one day, "Hey, why don't you try focusing more instead of always staring at that girl's ass."

Ayatane gave him a passing glance, but didn't bite the bait. He knew Zelos frequently liked to throw out challenges that tested everyone's patience. How Meu put up with him let alone enjoy his company was anybody's guess.

"Why were _you_ looking there, anyway?" Lyner retorted in defense of his best friend.

"Tch! Like I'm interested in any of **them**!"

Cross Edge Drabble #8 - Undone, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

At the next stop, the girls all went off together, and the rest of the team knew what they intended to do.

"Hey, you'd better not go spying on them again," York griped to the little blue penguin, getting a flail of defense in response.

Seeking peace from the bickering, Ayatane strode away to be alone.

Before he could enter the forest, some shuffling along the side caused him to turn his head.

Shurelia suddenly appeared, seeming to have no inhibitions about her current attire as she complained, "I can't untangle my braid."

He kept his composure while helping her.

Cross Edge Drabble #9 - Song, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

Their world or another, Shurelia still had the ability to sing, and the waves of energy surged through her teammates, giving them more power.

Aurica aided by adding in her own efforts, and the two men made short work of their opponents.

With the battle finished, the perky Reyvateil immediately went over to check up on Lyner's condition, eager to heal him.

Shurelia was much more subtle with her silver-haired companion, exchanging a silent look that conveyed all the essentials.

The monsters might have been different and the terrain unfamiliar, but their mission remained the same: to save the world.

Cross Edge Drabble #10 - Crowds, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

Their once-small group was growing exponentially by the minute, it seemed.

What especially surprised him was the addition of so many warriors from the other side... Villains had turned into allies, as if they suddenly saw the errors of their ways and willingly left their former masters.

Had he made a mistake in agreeing to secretly spy for _them_?

Shurelia strolled over to his position and informed in her usual cool manner, "Ayatane, we're leaving." She sounded so trusting, as if unsuspecting that he could be capable of stabbing any of their allies in the back.

He nodded and followed.

Cross Edge Drabble #11 - Done Away With, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

Ayatane left the secret meeting feeling troubled. He had just received his orders... and the command made him uneasy, to say the least.

He would have to betray his allies... his friends. How could he possibly restore his honor and integrity after committing such an act of treachery?

The mere thought of the shocked expressions on their faces gave him a long pause. Could he really go through with it? How many allies would he lose in the process? Would his friends ever be able to forgive him? And _she..._ she might never trust him again.

_Lady Shurelia... Forgive me._

Cross Edge Drabble #12 - War, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

War sometimes made people commit heinous crimes.

Fortunately, most of the knights in his world had followed their code of honor, but Ayatane doubted the same rules applied to citizens of a different realm. So far, he had yet to witness anything truly alarming, although the stakes did get noticeably higher as the group progressed further.

A discreet look in Shurelia's direction revealed a calm demeanor. If Ayatane remembered correctly, she had been sheltered and protected from the evils of the world for most of her life.

He vowed to keep her safe from whatever atrocity hid beneath the surface.

Cross Edge Drabble #13 - You & Me, 100 words, Ayatane x Shurelia

He liked nothing more than to get close to the person he admired the most... and yet, he found himself unable to bridge the distance between them. It wasn't the lack of effort on her part - she occasionally sought him out for miscellaneous things - but he simply felt that he didn't deserve her trust.

Despite his inhibitions, when Shurelia asked to accompany him on a hunting expedition to get food for the group, he couldn't refuse. It felt... comforting, to have her presence nearby.

_Cherish the present... There might not be another occasion like this._ Ayatane mused in bitter silence.

**End of Set Alpha**

Bonus: Protective, 100 words, York x Miko - dedicated to **_AngelOfTheHealingLight_**

"You know, if he wasn't already dying, I'd put a bullet in his head."

Miko looked up to see if the red-haired gunslinger was being serious, or just spouting off his macho bravado. His expression was surprisingly stern and solemn.

_"He is insanely protective of you."_ A small sad smile touched her lips at the memory of those words. "York, please don't hold a grudge against Ayatane... He did come through in the end and set me free."

York scoffed in response, clearly indicating that he hadn't forgiven the silver-haired swordsman. "If he recovers, he's staying far away from you."

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** Whoo, my first contribution to the Cross Edge fandom. This game is just so awesome that I had to write something, hehe. I really love all the romantic implications in Cross Edge, but I feel there is a serious lack of romance interaction between the Ar Tonelico characters ironic, considering the type of game they came from and so I decided to try rectifying that with these drabbles. I hope they were an enjoyable read. I plan on writing more installments of drabbles when I get more inspiration and progress a little further into the game. Oh, and readers, if there are any drabble requests youd like to get in, leave them in your reviews! Be sure to provide the couple and a prompt you want me to follow, and I'll do my best! Just a small note, I'm more fond of the conventional canon pairings in Cross Edge, so I would probably do better at writing those.

Reviews and feedback are loved.

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
